Talk:Shrine City
Okay, all the BGM I ever have is in AMR format (which means crappy audio). I can easily change it to OGG format so that I can post a fragment of it on KHFW, but will anyone take a preliminary listen and edit it ? TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 14:14, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I would love to see what you've come up with for the world I created. I'm definitely willing to hear and edit. User:DoorToNothing :Something refined, melodic, and orchestra-type. The music isn't meant to be big and exciting for a world theme, especially one like this. I would think that the volume would be piano or mezzo-piano at most parts, not getting louder than a mezzo-forte. -- User:DoorToNothing Orchestra-type ? Which means, I can come up with the draft, but I'll need MelodiousNocturne (KHW) to help me out with further sound editing. And anyone else who'd like to chip in. TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 01:05, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Locations Story :Elica is a professor, like Laurell, but is not as high-ranked as he is, and is more strict with her students. She is also more selective of her students. Also, for some reason, I don't known about having a form of Demyx in Shrine City; a reference to him might be nice, but just a cameo, like a statue or "Examine" message. -- 06:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Glad I'm being included! =D Here's my feedback: Xiggie's idea with the painting sounds good, or it could be like a statue or something. I also like how trois' story is, but I do think we're going to need to flesh that out more before we can let it run it's course...although, that's probably painfully obvious. Xelak 22:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Some guiding questions about the culture a few of the things that I asked myself when I read the article. they are mostly about the culture of the city and some of them may be pointless, but it would help give an idea of the atmosphere that TNE was caught up in. How much dose it cost to go to the university? What are some of the cities top employers, (in other words what kind of jobs do the generic NPC's have?) who is the mayor? or other politicle leader? What is the local Quisine? what kind of enviroments and archetecuters is the world based off of. (judging by the picture i would say that it almost looks like a roman city. :Not like we'd talk about food, but it's democracy, reminiscent of Roman cities indeed. As for the rest of the questions, I'll need to give it good thought. TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 00:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I can answer these: *The cost should be moderately low, as the only one who attend are from the city itself; perhaps the city expects most of its citizens to go to the university. *Well, Shrine City focuses around its institution, so lots of cleaning people around town, sages, and I was thinking magic-using street performers, particularly Geomancy and Audimancy. *There is no single leader in Shrine City, just a council of political leaders who meet and make decisions within their own departments. In public announcements, one is nominated to speak. *The cuusine seems irrelevant, but I would think nautral foods like fruits and vegetables; the world is highly dependent on magic, and the school does teach Geomancy, the magic of the earth. Food is grown in the earth. -- 06:19, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Umm?